Project:Chat/Logs/01 July 2018
00:25:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" probably for the best 00:25:29 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" hi 00:25:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 06:30:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:13:04 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:52:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 07:52:52 Well canada apparently hates me! 07:52:59 2 days ago 07:53:03 while going to sleep 07:53:12 i was gonna switch off my lamp 07:53:14 when suddenly 07:53:17 *thunk* 07:53:22 the fucking lamp flel on my toe 07:53:33 IT FELT LIKE A MILITARY GRADE LEAD FUCKING CANNON BALL 07:53:37 THAT SHIT'S HEAVY 07:53:49 AND IT'S MADE OF uGLASS 07:54:02 i screamed like a motherfucker that night 07:54:06 like 07:54:07 only my toe 07:54:09 thats all 07:54:23 its like the universe tried to kill me 07:54:29 selected my toe 07:54:34 and made the lamp fall 07:54:42 fucka yuoooo universe 07:54:50 what won't kill me 07:54:51 ... 07:54:56 may or may not make me stronger 07:55:00 results may vary 07:56:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 07:56:34 and then after that 2 days later 07:56:37 HAPPY CANADA DAY> 07:56:39 why 07:56:41 why then 07:56:46 teamz 07:56:50 do you hate me? 07:57:17 did you make one of your apologetic ancestors which is probs dead push that fucking lamp 07:57:21 jessus 07:57:22 but really 07:57:32 you could put the lamp in a cannon and it wouldn't fire 07:57:34 its heavy as shit 07:57:44 if it was sharp at the corners my toe would've been cut off 07:57:51 poor toe 07:57:58 it suffered yesterday 07:58:42 also it's MAWS BDAY 07:58:43 yaay 07:58:45 or something 07:58:51 idk what the fuck to give to my cat. 07:58:55 on his birthday 07:58:58 i mean 07:59:03 i stay at my pc 24/7 in summer 07:59:11 cause if i move 1 meter in this romanian inferno of heat 07:59:16 i make a pool of sweat 07:59:20 and stink like shit 08:02:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well i mean 08:02:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" maybe i did 08:03:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :> 08:25:48 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 08:26:01 Hi. 08:26:14 Also, that is traumatizing. 08:29:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hm i cant find a pun to make with that 08:31:44 i did 08:32:01 *gives teamerz a paper with "a pun to make with that" written on it * 08:32:06 i found your a pun to make with that 08:32:18 Teamerz couldn't Teamerz. 08:32:47 am 08:32:57 do ya wanna play Pretend you're xyzzy 08:32:58 aka 08:32:59 CARDS 08:33:00 AGAINST 08:33:02 HUMANITY. 08:34:08 https://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=79 08:34:08 password:diep2.io 08:35:46 cmon joine 08:35:47 i'm bored 08:35:52 i reallly wanna play CAH 08:41:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh wait 08:41:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how did i not think about it before 08:42:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i guess you could say it was 08:42:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" traumateamzing 08:44:03 So, Tudor. 08:44:07 How do we play? 08:47:46 He's gone. 08:58:28 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:11:51 back 09:12:12 teamz join 09:12:14 we need you 09:16:37 TEAAAMZ 10:21:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIVsupdZ86s 10:21:51 dis gud 10:33:05 hmm 10:33:06 canada day 10:33:10 canadaaa daay......... 10:33:16 should contribuite sorry 10:33:20 something* 10:33:25 oh i know something 10:33:31 i'll be entirely apologetic the whole day 10:33:33 PERFECT 10:34:48 sorry. 10:35:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:39:15 Hello? 10:41:21 hi en 10:41:25 wanna play cards against humanity 10:41:34 Where? 10:41:45 It's also been so long ever since I've been here. 12:11:55 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Hi Enigmium 13:06:16 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 13:09:20 -!- MeapeeNation has joined Special:Chat 13:09:30 -!- MeapeeNation has joined Special:Chat 13:09:32 hi 13:10:03 bye 13:11:50 nevermind 13:11:52 went somewhere 13:11:54 game closed 13:11:55 fuck 13:11:59 Hello. 13:12:08 oi en 13:12:23 How are you? 13:12:24 do you have any ideas for fictional metals 13:12:35 a metal that turns to gas when you touch it 13:12:44 noice 13:12:45 i like it 13:12:48 here's mine 13:12:50 wot 13:12:54 i just made it up on the spot 13:13:02 well it can be useful 13:13:13 maybe the gas can also turn to metal after time 13:13:14 like 13:13:20 you crush the metal and it gets everywhere 13:13:22 useful for say 13:13:23 bombs 13:13:27 or electronic jammers 13:13:37 here's mine 13:13:49 did you really just make a random idea into a bomb? 13:13:58 yes it works perfectly 13:14:20 ill keep my eye on you 13:14:56 a Gold-Obsidian alloy 13:15:03 quantum sharp 13:15:09 so sharp that its past the point of dulling 13:15:15 dulling it will just thin the blade and in turn 13:15:17 make it SHARPER 13:15:22 its also infinitely smooth 13:15:30 basically like a knife that sinks into the earth's fucking CORE. 13:16:04 huh 13:16:23 yeah 13:16:28 color is a sort of gold-black 13:16:43 its basically a black that reflects in a gold manner 13:16:51 like a black window if thats a thing 13:16:55 but the reflections are yellow tinted. 13:17:01 Kinda iridescent? 13:17:05 sorta 13:17:09 actually yeah 13:17:10 exactly 13:17:15 its like an iridescent black 13:17:23 i saw something on my phone 13:17:39 it was saved on my phone thanks to messenger 13:17:42 ? 13:17:54 it was a dick pic 13:18:21 o.O 13:18:24 yep 13:18:25 from who actually 13:18:28 idk who 13:18:53 thats strange. 13:19:03 doctor strange to be exact 13:19:06 *sorry* 13:19:13 but i was like 13:19:18 oh okay i have this here 13:19:27 sorry. 13:19:57 sorry for saying sorry 13:20:18 sorry. 13:20:32 is it because of the day it is today 13:21:00 yes 13:21:05 EXACTLY because of that 13:21:11 jeez 13:29:55 also a small thing to point out 13:29:56 en 13:30:03 you know you can survive alone 13:30:10 in a forest 13:30:15 it is possible 13:30:21 primitive technology does it 13:30:24 search up the channel 13:30:40 its not a matter of "i don't have that" or "not skilled" 13:30:42 technically 13:30:46 you need NOTHING to survive 13:30:51 you take what ya want 13:30:54 and use it. 13:30:54 Oh yeah that channel. 13:31:01 oh you watch too? 13:37:30 imma eat crackers and cheese 14:51:01 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Hi 14:51:07 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Enigmium 16:14:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:14:24 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:23:54 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Hi 16:55:10 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:57:10 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Bye 18:17:12 -!- Hollyandclaws has joined Special:Chat 18:17:43 -!- Hollyandclaws has left Special:Chat 22:33:21 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 22:34:15 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" hi 2018 07 01